


Overnight Train

by Dovesummer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (what's new?), Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship, Travel, Will is unsure about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesummer/pseuds/Dovesummer
Summary: Hannibal looked surprisingly relaxed and serene in sleep.  It still took Will by surprise to see him so exposed, even after the months they’d been together.Will's thoughts while traveling on an overnight train.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Overnight Train

Will woke with a start. He was sweating and gasping, though he couldn’t have said exactly why as the dream was rapidly fading from his consciousness. It seemed he could never completely escape the nightmares. 

He rolled his neck, stiff from sleeping against the window of the train. The moon was full, and he could see the dark outline of the trees passing quickly by. He checked his watch for the time - just after 2am - pausing a moment to marvel at the elegance of it. A gift from Hannibal that, like so many other things, he had initially tried to refuse but Hannibal insisted he accept. It was beautiful, but had probably (definitely) cost several hundred euro. If not more. He’d tried to tell Hannibal to save the money, but Hannibal said Will needed a watch and he might as well have one of good quality. He’d said something to the effect of spend money now for something that lasts, not over and over for something that doesn’t.

It sounded logical enough, although Will thought something a fraction of the price would have lasted just as well. But in the end he merely said thank you and placed it on his wrist. It _was_ a nice watch. 

Will wasn’t entirely sure of the motive behind the gift-giving. Was this Hannibal’s way of pursuing him romantically? _He would probably consider it courting,_ Will thought, chuckling softly to himself. But Hannibal never seemed to expect anything from Will in return. He was immensely grateful for that, because his thoughts on the matter were nothing if not confused. 

He glanced over at the man sleeping next to him. Hannibal had curled himself into a ball on the seats, using his jacket as a pillow. They had booked the train last minute from Berlin to Krakow, an 8 hour plus mostly overnight affair; although luckily with only one change in Warsaw. There were no sleeper cabins on the train, so they had to make do in regular seats. 

Hannibal looked surprisingly relaxed and serene in sleep. It still took Will by surprise to see him so exposed, even after the months they’d been together. Hannibal didn’t generally seem to need much sleep but slept soundly, whereas Will survived on small amounts of sleep out of necessity. His sleep had always been of poor quality. Except the few times they ended up in a hotel room with one bed, or two twins pushed together, and Will had awoken in the morning tangled in Hannibal with the unfamiliar feeling of being rested and refreshed. 

Initially he tried not to think too much about that, but eventually he’d told Hannibal to stop asking for separate beds. He’d tried to say it was about being practical and taking whatever was available. It was an obvious and ridiculous excuse, but Hannibal had the grace not to point that out. Instead he would hold Will at night and take what he was willing to give. The embrace was always gentle at first and tightened unconsciously but by mutual agreement throughout the night, so there was as much contact as possible between them by morning. 

There was no room for that on the train but Hannibal’s hand had still found it’s way to Will’s knee. It was gentle but clearly possessive. Will simultaneously warmed at the thought and chastised himself for liking it. He shifted his body slightly, causing Hannibal to tighten his grip. 

Will covered Hannibal’s hand with his own, threading their fingers together over his knee, and he felt the other man relax at the touch. He leaned into his own jacket, balled up against the window, and closed his eyes, allowing the movement of the train to lull him back to sleep. 

Hours later when the train stopped in Warsaw, their hands were still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've been writing all these other things that I haven't finished and I needed to finish something. So here is this quick interlude.


End file.
